This invention relates generally to facilitating play at gaming machines and gaming tables, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for establishing credit at the site of a gaming machine or a gaming table.
People throughout the world enjoy playing slot machines and other gaming machines at casinos and similar venues. Often a player will select a particular gaming machine and thereafter play the selected machine for an extended period of time thinking that by so doing the chances of winning a large jackpot are increased.
At the present time, however, if the player runs low on cash, it is necessary for the player leave the selected gaming machine in order to obtain additional cash, for example, from an ATM machine. Meanwhile, another player may take over the selected machine and win a jackpot in a relatively short time, much to the dismay of the original player.
Similar circumstances occur at gaming tables such as roulette tables, craps tables, blackjack tables, etc. A player at a gaming table that runs short of cash has two options available. One possibility is to leave the table in order to obtain cash from an ATM machine or other source. This opens the possibility that another player will take over the vacated seat at the gaming table. The other possibility is to obtain cash from the gaming table operator by signing a marker. The latter procedure is inconvenient in that it often requires as much as 15 minutes or more to complete.
The present invention comprises a credit system for gaming machines and gaming tables which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, individual gaming machines and gaming tables are provided with credit authorization facilities. More specifically, individual gaming machines and individual gaming tables are provided with financial card readers and associated display and data input apparatus. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cfinancial cardxe2x80x9d means an ATM card, a credit card, a debit card, or any other type of card which facilitates communication with a credit source for purposes of establishing credit.
In accordance with the invention, a player utilizing a gaming machine or a gaming table utilizes the financial card reader located at the gaming machine or gaming table and the associated display and data input apparatus to establish communication with the credit source. The credit source in turn authorizes the requested credit. In the case of a gaming machine, the credit card is entered into the credit register of the machine thereby facilitating play. In the case of a gaming table, a printer located at the gaming table generates a voucher which is exchanged for chips. In this manner a player utilizing a particular gaming machine or gaming table can obtain credit without leaving the gaming device or gaming table and without waiting for a marker to be authorized.